1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus which functions to support the upper portion of the human body in a prone position for selected extended periods of time, for example, during convalescence from eye surgery.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Individuals may prefer to be prone for any of a number of different reasons. Perhaps the most important need occurs during or following some types of surgery. The patient is required to remain in a prone position during certain types of surgical procedures, such as orthopedic back surgery. A number of therapeutic devices have been devised which provide support for the body in a prone position and some of these devices also serve to immobilize the head.
A somewhat different set of requirements is imposed on patients recovering from certain types of surgical procedures performed on the eye such as a macular surgery, as may be needed for macular degeneration, or a detached retina. In order to allow certain tissues to reattach properly to the interior of the eyeball, it is necessary for the recovering patient to remain in a prone position with the head stabilized during a period of approximately three weeks following surgery. Due to cost-containment considerations, it is customary for the patient to spend this period of convalescence at home. These surgeries are usually performed on older individuals and reflux, or fluid traveling from the stomach to the mouth, is a concern, especially for individuals resting on their stomachs.
These inactivity standards place psychological as well as physical stress on the patient. Even if the patient is physically comfortable, sheer boredom can make it extremely difficult for the patient to remain in a prone position for the required periods of time. Unfortunately, if the patient turns his head frequently, for example, to read or watch television, proper tissue reattachment may not occur. This may result in the need for a second operation or total vision loss in extreme cases.
Therefore, a therapeutic post operation upper body support device is needed which 1) provides for proper distribution of weight of the head and upper body while the patient is in the prone position with face downwards; 2) allows the patient to read or watch television as desired; 3) is portable for use in the home; 4) is inclined to prevent reflux; 5) allows the patient to touch, clean or scratch his face as needed without over-extending the arms; 6) allows air to circulate freely under the patient; and 7) is comfortable enough to be used in excess of 12 hours a day. Portability allows the device to be rented and returned after use, thus helping to meet the goal of cost-containment.
Certain devices provided by the prior art meet some, but not all, of the above requirements. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,064 includes a pillow device provided with a T-shaped void through which the patient in a prone position may observe a television monitor during a surgical procedure in a hospital environment. Other prior art devices provide proper support for the head, but cover the eyes of the patient such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,377. Thus, a need exists for a device meeting all of the features reiterated above.
A primary object of the invention is to provide an inclined upper body support device for supporting the head and upper body in a prone position on a bed with the face down.
Another object of the invention is to allow the user to view objects such as a book in order to be entertained while recuperating face down.
Still another object of the invention is provide such a device which is portable, so that it may be easily carried and used in the home on a temporary basis.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide fastening for a moisture-absorbent towel or the like such that the towel does not block the user's field of vision while face down.
A further object of the invention is to provide an inclined support to prevent stomach reflux during prone recovery.
Another object of the invention is to provide a body support which allows the patient to freely touch his face without having to reach around a mattress or other obstruction.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a body support which allows air to freely circulate beneath the upper body of the patient for comfort during prone recovery.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains upon reference to the following detailed description.